Her prey, her love
by animelove19
Summary: He was her target. She was the spy. He was her prey. She was the hunter. But even so, will Rukia be able to carry out her assignment, or will her emotions get the better of her? IchigoxRukia LEMONS One-shot AU


**Hey guys! So, first smut/lemon that I've ever written. It's a pretty intense thing to write. Therefore, please tell me what you think, or if there is any like scenario you would like for a next one-shot :)**

* * *

He was her target.

She was the spy.

He was her prey.

She was the hunter.

The streets were littered, and the buildings cracked from being neglected. A foul smell clung to the air, but that's just the way the city smelled.

Rukia leaned against one of the buildings, a broken window letting out the sound of a family having lunch on the other side. She didn't smell any food though, but since stale bread was pretty much the only thing people in the city could afford, it didn't surprise Rukia.

"Target in sight," Rukia muttered into her head piece, her eyes dead set on the orange haired man across the street. His hair was the only contrast in a world now made of grey. "Request to engage."

"Request granted, approach with care, do not let the target escape _again_ ," her commander said, the insistence in his voice clear. It's not that Rukia was bad at her job, in fact, she was one of the best, but it's also true that it wasn't her first time going after Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I will, over." Rukia quickly pulled her hood over her black hair and crossed the street to the building Ichigo had entered. It was a clinic, one of the very few that could be found within the city. Then again, in their society, medical care was a luxury that very little could afford.

Before entering, Rukia quickly checked her Agas, strapped to her wrist as if it was part of her skin. She never took it off, but she always felt the need to check before engaging in a mission.

Throwing a final look over her shoulder, Rukia made sure that the street was empty before she pressed the button on her Agas and watched as a handgun materialised into her hand. When clicking it again, the gun morphed into a knife.

 _Good, everything's in order,_ Rukia thought.

Deactivating her Agas, Rukia put her hand on the rusty old doorknob and turned.

Several candles lit the room, illuminating the shelves of glass jars decorating the walls.

Her target, Ichigo, was right across from her, but they weren't alone. He definitely recognised her, there was no way he could ever forget her face, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of the other man.

"Welcome!" the older man said, rubbing his hands on his pharmacist's jacket. "What can we do for you today?"

Rukia took a minute to gather herself. She had readied her body for fighting, but she wasn't expecting to find an actual clinic.

"Oh, um, I was just looking for some cough medicine," Rukia said, hoping it didn't sound too much like a lie. She wasn't an assassin, she was just a hit-man; making contact with the target wasn't something she often did.

"No problem, I just brewed a batch, but it's in the house. Do you mind taking her, Ichigo?" the man asked, "I'm going to lock up so long."

Ichigo hesitated, clearly mulling over his options. He could tell her to wait here, but that would mean leaving her along with the other man. But taking her along can be equally as dangerous, since his sisters were inside the house. She had attempted to kill him once before, and very damn near well succeeded.

"Sure, dad," Ichigo said, deciding that if she wanted him dead immediately, she would have killed his father too. He just had to keep her near him until she had no reason to remain.

"Please follow me, miss…"

"Inoue," Rukia said, giving an alias.

She followed him through the door to her left, and was hoping that there would be no one on the other side. But it seemed that she would have some trouble with killing him.

"Ichigo, are you guys done for the day?" a young girl's voice came from just around the corner from where they entered what Rukia assumed was the living room. It was quite nice compared to the rest of the homes, but you could still see that they were barely getting by.

"Dad's locking up, but we've still got on customer," Ichigo said, shrugging off his pharmacist's jacket and hanging it on an old coat rack.

"Oh?" the voice asked again, this time a small face poking around the wall to see who was with her brother.

"Hello," Rukia said, taking the girl in as she stepped into view. She was skinny, but there was no denying that she would one day be extremely beautiful. Light brown haired cropped around her face, making her big eyes even more prominent.

"Welcome, my name's Yuzu," the girl said, extending a hand to Rukia.

The moment Rukia's hand touched her, she knew she had to get the job done as soon as possible. It was easy for her to kill someone when all she knew about them was what was written on her assignment, but it was getting harder now that she knew who would be affected by Ichigo's death. But, she had a job to do, and she didn't plan on disappointing.

"This way, please," Ichigo said, motioning for Rukia to follow him up the stairs.

 _Finally_ , Rukia thought as she climbed the stairs behind them. But, it seems Ichigo was one step ahead of her. The moment they stepped onto the second floor, Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the arm and shoved her into the first room on their left.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered fiercely into her ear, his hands locking her arms above her head and his body pinning her to the wall.

"I'm buying medicine," Rukia retorted, "Is this how you treat all of your customers?"

"No, Rukia, this is how I treat the people trying to kill me," Ichigo muttered, his words clipped.

"You have a nice family, your sister is very pretty. Does she take after your mom?" Rukia asked, but the moment the words left her mouth, she realised it was a mistake.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, his jaw set, and his entire body stiffened. "Do not talk about my family, they're all I have and I don't want you near them," Ichigo spit, pure venom burning in his eyes.

"My, my, did I touch a nerve," Rukia purred, her head cocking to the side seductively. "I've almost forgotten how protective you can be, and how dominating…" When Ichigo didn't show any reaction, Rukia continued. "Come on, we used to be so good together," she whispered, lifting her head until her lips caressed his chin.

In one move, Ichigo pulled both her wrists into one hand and used the other to shove her face back against the wall.

"Don't forget, you're the one who decided to break things off," Ichigo said, his lips moving over the soft skin along her jaw. Rukia couldn't help but sigh.

"You're the one who decided to go rogue."

"You're the one who accepted the assignment to hunt me down."

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted.

"Brother! Food is ready!" Yuzu called from downstairs and Ichigo pulled his head away. His hand released her face and before she could object, unlocked her Agas from her wrist and shoved it into his pocket. He was out of the room before she could fight for it.

"Miss Inoue says she doesn't need the medicine anymore," Ichigo announced once Rukia joined them downstairs.

"Oh, that's good to hear," Yuzu said, giving Rukia a dazzling smile.

"What, is death so close that you feel there's no escape?" Ichigo's dad said, his hand lifting to his face as if he was about to cry. "In that case, my dear, do you mind spending your last meal with this family, it's the least we can do for someone dying so young!"

"Dad, she's not dying," Ichigo said to his father, his hand pressing against his forehead as if his dad's reaction was expected.

"But still, why don't you join us Miss Inoue? Karin is still helping out at the activity centre, so we have an open spot at the table?" Yuzu asked, her voice almost as angelic as her face.

"No, she can't-" Ichigo started to say, but Rukia interjected.

"If it's no bother, I would love to," Rukia said.

As everyone started to move towards the table, Ichigo pulled Rukia aside. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need my Agas back," Rukia said, shaking his arm off. "And don't worry, I'll send some food over to pay you back for the meal."

"Miss Inoue, you sit next to brother," Yuzu said excitedly, practically skipping to her spot opposite Rukia and Ichigo. Mr Kurosaki took a seat next to her, and Rukia didn't miss him eyeing her every other minute.

"So, tell us Miss Inoue, what do you do for a living?" Yuzu asked once everyone had some food on their plates. Rukia could practically feel Ichigo smiling next to her, he was well aware of how bad she was with improvising.

"I do odd jobs," Rukia said, hoping that it wasn't an invitation for more questions.

"Do you have family?" Yuzu asked, and Rukia sighed inwardly.

"Yes, but my sister and I got separated a few years ago and I haven't seen her since then. So, I'm not sure if she's still alive," Rukia said, trying to sound as nonchalant about it as she could, but her stomach still knotted whenever she thought of Hisana.

"Oh, Miss Inoue, you must have had such a troublesome childhood! Why is the world so cruel?" Mr Kurosaki started to sob into his food, and then started hugging Yuzu with a lot of enthusiasm. "Luckily Ichigo here saved my baby girls from suffering so."

"Saved?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, you see, for a moment it looked like this ship was going to sink, but Ichigo managed to get enough money to keep us above water," Mr Kurosaki continued, reaching a hand out to his son.

"Calm down dad, we still have neighbours," Ichigo said, slapping his dad's hand away in a good naturedly kind of way. He clearly loved his family very much.

The rest of the meal went by without another sad topic, but Mr Kurosaki kept to his animated way of life. Rukia would never admit it aloud, but she was happy at that meal, and happy was a feeling she didn't feel often in her line of work.

"Yuzu, you and dad go to bed, Miss Inoue and I will clean up," Ichigo said, starting to collect all the plates from everyone.

"Okay, thank you big bro," Yuzu said before turning to Rukia. "And thank you too, Miss Inoue, for joining us tonight, it's been so long since I've cooked for someone else. Please come again some time."

Rukia thanked Yuzu and soon she and Mr Kurosaki was up the stairs and on their way to their bedrooms. Rukia watched until they were gone before helping Ichigo carry the last of the dished to the sink.

Then she waited till Ichigo had his hands full before shoving her hand into his back-pocket and pulling her Agas out. In a matter of seconds she had it on, a knife already materialised in her hand.

Water splashed over the side of the sink as Ichigo dropped the dishes, wetting his clothes and covering the ground beneath their feet. Rukia lunged forward, her knife hand coming up to slice at his throat. Ichigo, expecting the move, managed to grab her wrist and spin out of the way.

Rukia threw her arm to the side, making a small cut on Ichigo's side. He hissed as the blade cut his skin, but it was barely deep enough to bleed profusely.

"Why do you do this, Rukia? Don't you want more out of life than to hunt people down?" Ichigo asked as she reversed her swing, bring the blade back for a second go.

"It's all I know since my sister left, and it pays well," Rukia said with a grunt as Ichigo stepped into her, knocking her to the ground. As Rukia's hand opened, the knife disintegrated, and Ichigo quickly intertwined their fingers to stop her from bringing it back.

"What's more important then? Money or feeling even remotely human?" Ichigo asked as Rukia writhed beneath him.

"That's rich coming from you, isn't the reason you're clinic didn't go under because you assassinated people to pay for it?" Rukia asked, bucking her body and throwing him to the side.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Ichigo said, clamping his fingers tighter around hers.

"Did you really think they would just let you walk away?" Rukia asked, trying to pry her hand from his.

"No, but what choice did I have. Karin would have died if I didn't get money, and quickly," Ichigo said, stopping Rukia's relentless tugging.

"What?" she asked simply.

"Karin had cut her knee while playing soccer with some of the kids in the neighbourhood," Ichigo started, his eyes darkening over. "She was too proud to admit it was worse than it looked, and before we knew it, it got infected, and the infection made her very sick."

"Then come back, I'm sure you'll get off with only a warning. You can make sure that nothing bad ever happens to either of your sisters, even your dad," Rukia said, trying her best to not sound like she was pleading with him.

"I can't, and we both know it."

"Please, I don't want to kill you," Rukia whispered, her entire body slumping down onto his. With her face buried in his chest, Rukia allowed everything she felt for him to invade her senses again.

Slowly she felt Ichigo sit up, her body sliding along with his.

Now straddling him, Rukia was the same eye-level. Their eyes held each other's, both filled with the memories of the love they shared while working together.

The only reason Rukia accepted the assignment was because she hated Ichigo for leaving her alone in a world without any colour. He was the only person, after her sister, that Rukia loved, and he just left. She never thought of asking him what his reasons were, all she wanted to do was hurt him in the only way she knew how.

His free hand reached up and traced her cheek, a trail of warmth setting her skin ablaze.

"I loved you, I still love you, Rukia," Ichigo spoke the words into Rukia's lips, and before she could stop herself, she closed the miniscule gap between them.

Their lips slanted together in a desperate kiss, the type they wouldn't show in a movie, because the amount of raw emotion couldn't be faked.

Rukia buried her hands in Ichigo's soft hair, her teeth gently pulling at his bottom lip. Ichigo reacted by weaving his arms around her waist, so that there was no space left between the two of them. His tongue pushed against her lips, and Rukia allowed him in without a second thought.

As their tongues played, Ichigo lifted his one hand and slipped it underneath Rukia's shirt. Goosebumps rose on her entire body as Ichigo moved it up and down her side in a soothing pattern.

Their lips parted for a second, both breathing deeply as they once again stared at each other. Ichigo leaned in and kissed her once more on the lips before starting to travel down. His mouth kissed and sucked at the exposed skin on her throat, sending shockwaves through her entire nervous system. His undercover hand slipped out and, along with the other hand, slipped her shirt over her head.

Rukia pulled in a breath as his lips left her neck, as to make space for her shirt to join them on the floor. His lips continued kissing her neck, and Rukia pulled his head closer to her, wanting more.

As if hearing her breathy plea, one of Ichigo's cupped her breast, slowly kneading at it at first, but picking up rhythm until Rukia was panting. She could feel the bulge starting to form in his pants, and before she could stop herself, Rukia lowered herself even further onto him.

With his free hand, Ichigo started to gently push her hips back and forth, setting the motion for her to continue.

In one smooth move, he pulled her bra over her breasts, exposing them to the heated air between them. His lips trailed the last of the distance, and placed themselves over one of her erect nipples.

Rukia couldn't help but accelerate the pace of her grinding as Ichigo sucked at her one breast, while the other one was still cupped in his large hand.

Flinging her head back, Rukia exposed more to him, simultaneously trying to control her breathing. Ichigo's tongued circle her nipple, teasing it in a way that drove Rukia insane.

"I'm home!" a voice called from front of the house, and Rukia threw herself off of Ichigo. Moving at the speed of light, Ichigo tossed Rukia's shirt at her and stepped out of the kitchen area to distract his sister until Rukia was able to pull herself back together.

"Welcome back, Karin," Ichigo said, sounding more than a little suspicious.

"What're you doing down here?" his other sister asked as she placed her bag on the dining table. When her eyes noticed Rukia, a grin spread across her face. "Ichigo, you sly dog, does dad know you brought a girl home?"

Rukia schooled her expression, knowing that the girl was only joking, but it still felt like she could see into Rukia's head.

"Very funny, Karin, but she's a client who ended up having dinner with us. We just finished the dished," Ichigo said, trying his best to block Rukia from Karin's eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Then why aren't the dishes done?" Karin asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Ichigo looked back at the barely washed dishes, and then at the water covering the floor. "I dropped some of the plates," he muttered, but it didn't sound very convincing.

"Whatever you say," Karin said, "I'm not very hungry, so you two can finish the dishes and I'll go to bed."

Ichigo didn't try to say anything back, instead settling for a meagre goodnight as he sister bounded up the stairs.

"You should leave," Ichigo said without turning to face Rukia.

Rukia considered standing her ground, but every time she tried to think of a reason to try and kill him, her mind would jump back to just before Karin showed up. There was no way she would be able to focus on anything.

Once again tugging at her shirt, Rukia walked passed Ichigo and out of the house.

She roamed the streets for a few hours after that, trying her best to cool her head. Her ear piece was in her pocket, her attempt at ignoring her responsibilities.

Lifting her hand to her face, Rukia touched her lips. A warmth spread through her body as she recalled all the nights she and Ichigo had spent together. Even though he knew her history, and her ruthlessness, he still handled her as if she was made of porcelain. She missed it with all of her being. She loved him with all of her being.

 _One more time, then I'll forget about it_ , Rukia thought as she turned the corner of Ichigo's street.

It was easy enough for her to pick the lock on the front door. She climbed the stairs to the room Ichigo had taken her earlier, something telling her that it was actually his room.

The door opened without a sound. Rukia stepped in and closed it again.

Moonlight spilt in through the uncovered window, illuminating everything in greys. But this wasn't the same colourlessness as during the day. No, the shades were vibrant, shedding light and not taking away.

Ichigo was in his bed, and it didn't surprise Rukia that he was sitting upright. At first he was staring out the window, but ever so slowly he turned his head, his eyes settling on her across the room.

Rukia started walking towards him, stopping at the edge of his bed.

"This is the last time," Rukia whispered, surprised at how much the words hurt.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but the pained look on his face told her that she was braver than him- she could say the words out loud, and he could only think them.

The bedding shifted as Ichigo sat up onto his knees, moving until he was positioned right in front of Rukia. His hands clasped her face, and he slowly lowered his head until their lips touched lightly together.

Rukia put her hands on his own, but soon slid them across his cheeks and into his hair.

Ichigo deepened the kiss, his hands letting go of her face to reach down and wrap around her thighs. He lifted her up without a problem and Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon her back touched the softness of the bed, Ichigo towering over her.

Rukia tugged at his shirt, pulling it off when he lifted his arms. Her shirt was next.

Finally the only thing separating the two of them was a thin layer of underwear. Their breathing was laboured as they kissed passionately, Ichigo slipping his hand around the small of Rukia's back and pulling her so that she was straddling him like in the kitchen.

His lips trailed hotly down her neck, sucking at the skin until dark patches could be seen even in the dark of night. Rukia inhaled sharply as his fingers unclasped her bra, and his mouth instantly covered for the lost material.

He made turns between each nipple, gently sucking and biting lightly on one as the other was rolled around between his fingers. Rukia moaned loudly, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

Just before he would send her off the edge, Rukia pushed Ichigo onto his back and crawled backwards off of his lap. With her lips, she trailed all the way from his neck to the edge of his boxers, a hard bump awaiting her eagerly.

Ichigo's body tensed as Rukia pulled his boxers down, his member standing at attention the moment it was released. Barely able to wrap her small fingers around it, Rukia started to pump slowly before using her tongue to wet his head.

A moan escaped Ichigo's clenched lips as Rukia slid him into her mouth, sucking hard every time she came up. Her now exposed hand reached down and started massaging his balls.

"Rukia," Ichigo gasped after a while and Rukia immediately pulled back, not wanting him to come just yet. Leaning into the pillows, Rukia slipped off her panties and Ichigo followed by removing his boxers the rest of the way.

Crawling back on top of her, Ichigo kissed her again, but his hand slipped down south. His fingers quickly found her entrance, but stopped to press against her clitoris first. Rukia exclaimed, and Ichigo took this as the green lights sign.

Slowly he glided one finger into her, relishing in the way her mouth gaped open, even if she wasn't making a sound.

She was already very wet, but Ichigo continued to pump his finger in and out, soon adding another one as his thumb rubbed her clit.

"Enough," Rukia managed between panting, her eyes locking with his.

Pulling his fingers out, Ichigo slid further up, positioning himself between her legs. His hands wrapped around each knee as he spread her further open.

At first he placed his erect penis on top of her opening, teasing her by sliding it up and down, but soon even he couldn't resist the urge anymore. So, with a slight groan, Ichigo pushed into her entrance, and didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt.

Each thrust sent a shockwave through Rukia, every nerve in her body coming alive. Her hands wrapped around Ichigo shoulders, her nails digging into the scarred skin. It took all her will power not to cry out every time he thrust into her, but she knew they would be cut short if she did.

Clumsily, Rukia pushed herself upright again, her arms holding her body askew as she met Ichigo's thrusts with a role of her hips. Their movements were perfect, adding immense pleasure for both of them.

Rukia clenched around Ichigo, her eyes going wide as her orgasm consumed her body. Ichigo quickly sealed her mouth with his own, taking her scream into him. And with that, Ichigo came, clenching her waist tight until he was empty.

They sank down, Ichigo trying his best not to put all his weight on her.

Rukia raised a shaky arm and wrapped it around his neck, signalling that she wanted to feel him so close to her. She didn't know if it would ever happen again.

"I love you," Ichigo muttered, but before Rukia could reply, sleep consumed both of them.

Before the break of dawn, Rukia woke up. Wrapped tightly in Ichigo's embrace, she almost convinced herself it was okay to stay. Almost.

Snaking out of his arms, she quickly started pulling on her clothes. Strangely enough, every part of her she covered, she felt colder than when she was naked. It was as if the clothes were wiping away the remnants of Ichigo's touch.

A tear leaked out of Rukia's eye, but she wiped at it furiously. If she broke down at that moment, she knew there was no way that she would be able to leave.

Without another glance at her orange-haired lover, Rukia left.

* * *

 **Please review x**


End file.
